


Not Tonight, I Have A Headache

by illegalitygirl



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegalitygirl/pseuds/illegalitygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai gets hurt and that makes Gojyo think.</p>
<p>Early birthday present for Blue-chan!  <3</p>
<p>No beta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Tonight, I Have A Headache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EzraTheBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/gifts).



Gojyo ducked, bobbed, weaved, and sliced his way through a swath of youkai to get to where Hakkai lay bleeding on the ground. Goku and Sanzo were not far behind, cleaning up the rest of the attack party.   
"Oh, fuck. Hakkai!" Gojyo dropped down next to his friend and put his ear to Hakkai's mouth. He heaved a sigh of relief when he heard slow, steady breathing. He tried very hard to ignore the tickle that breath sent down his spine. Green eyes slowly opened.  
"Gojyo? Are you alright?" Hakkai asked.  
Gojyo wanted to slap him, to hug him, to shake him for being so careless. Instead, he laughed.  
"You're the one on the ground bleeding! Shit Hakkai, how did they get the jump on you like that?"  
"Ah, ahaha, I suppose I must have been daydreaming..." He sat up with a wince and gently touched the back of his head.   
"C'mon man, let's get you back to the Jeep", Gojyo said, pulling Hakkai's arm over his shoulder and easily lifting him by the waist. "You gotta pay more attention, man. We all got targets on us now, y'know?"  
"Yes, I do forget that sometimes. I'm sorry to make you worry, Gojyo." He lifted his face to beam a lovely, albeit fake, smile up to the taller man. "There is a town about six miles ahead. I'm afraid I'll need you to drive, since I don't trust my faculties at the moment. It looks big enough to have a decent inn, if we're lucky."

They found the town did have a decent inn, but because of a threatening snowstorm, most of the rooms were already taken by travelers looking to avoid getting stuck in the blizzard. Sanzo paid for two rooms and had Goku carry their things upstairs.   
Hakkai lay on one of the beds after creating a small nest for Hakuryuu at the foot.   
"We'll need some supplies. I'll need some herbs for my head as well. I've made a list. If you wouldn't mind taking Goku and doing the shopping for us I would appreciate it, Gojyo."  
Gojyo sighed, put his boots back on and said, "I need some smokes anyway. I'll tell His Holiness to come sit with you while we're gone."  
"Gojyo, I don't nee-..." Hakkai began to argue.  
"Yes you do." Gojyo shut the door behind him and crossed the hall to the room Sanzo and his monkey chose.   
"Oi, Priest! Gimme the saru and go sit with Hakkai! We got shoppin' ta do!" he shouted while pounding on the door. A moment later, the door opened and Goku bounded out of their room, grinning madly. "Bye, Sanzo!" He shouted behind him as he jogged down the hall. Gojyo waited for Sanzo to come out to make sure he went in to sit with Hakkai.  
"Don't worry, kappa. I won't let him die tonight", Sanzo growled and slammed the door.  
"Don't worry, Princess. I'll keep your pet safe." Gojyo mumbled at the closed door.

Sanzo called down for tea to be sent up and made sure Hakkai was comfortable before settling into a chair to read his paper. They drank their tea in silence for awhile before Sanzo got irritated.  
He sighed loudly and set his paper down.   
"He cares about you, you know."  
Hakkai hummed a quiet affirmation and set his tea aside. He plastered on a smile that said "I Really Don't Want To Have This Conversation."  
Sanzo continued with, "You should talk to him. Not that I really care, but it's just a pain in the ass seeing you two mooning over each other like a couple of goddamn school kids."  
Hakkai folded his hands in his lap and said, "like the way Goku fawns over you? You should take your own advice and talk to him, Sanzo. It's more than hero worship, you know."  
He watched the priest turn red and put up a wall of newspaper between them.  
"...shut up."  
Hakkai raised an eyebrow, but reached for his cup instead of bickering.

Goku shifted the bags he was carrying and looked up at Gojyo. He had obviously wanted to say something so Gojyo finally just stopped and turned to face him.   
"What dude? You look like you really wanna say something to me. Spit it out."  
Goku shifted again, uncomfortable, and said, "uh, well... How do you know if someone likes you?"  
Gojyo laughed and patted Goku's shoulder. He continued walking and lit a cigarette. "Well, sometimes they'll sneak glances, maybe soft touches, they'll smile a lot when you're around..."  
Goku looked disappointed and replied, "Oh. Okay."  
Gojyo continued, "but in your case, I think they would show they like you by not shooting you in the face, or not smacking you with a fan as often as they could, or maybe buying you extra desserts."  
Goku brightened at Gojyo's words and giggled as he blushed a little.   
"You should tell him."  
Goku snorted. "Yeah right. That would definitely get me shot in the face."  
"Haha, yeah maybe. But you won't know unless you try, right?"  
Goku thought about that for a moment, then asked, "Have you told Hakkai?"  
Gojyo coughed and stared at the monkey. "What? Eh... How did... Wha..."  
Goku laughed out loud and said, "So that's a no then! Haha, ok how about this? I'll tell Sanzo if you tell Hakkai."  
Gojyo stubbed out his smoke, grumbled about stupid monkeys, and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Hakkai and Sanzo were discussing the weather and possibility of staying another night when Gojyo and Goku got back from shopping.  
"Man, we almost got lost crossing the street! It's awful out there", Gojyo complained, shaking the melted snow from his red mane.   
"We decided to stay at least one more night. I need a bath and some sleep. Let's go, Goku", Sanzo said, tugging on Goku's cape. Goku stumbled backwards and grinned up at Gojyo, tossing a "thumbs up!" his way before following the monk.  
Gojyo put his groceries in the table, pulled out a beer and Hakkai's herbs and asked, "What do I need to do with these?"   
"Mash them using the mortar and pestle, add a small amount of water to make a paste. Slather that onto a bandage and bring it to me, along with some gauze."  
Hakuryuu looked up from his nest and chirped at Gojyo.   
Gojyo told him, "Don't worry, little dude. I know what I'm doing."  
He prepared the poultice while he drank his beer. He gathered the bandages and gauze, and reached for another bottle. He pulled his chair over close to Hakkai and helped him place the bandage on his wound. They wrapped the gauze around his head, their fingers tangling together more than once.   
Gojyo leaned back and finished his beer before retreating to the bathroom to wash up and get ready for bed. 

After washing his face, brushing his teeth, and changing into his sleep pants, Gojyo went right to Hakkai's bed and sat down next to him. Hakkai opened his eyes and waited while Gojyo stared down at his own hands.   
"Kai?"  
"Yes, Gojyo?"  
"You... Scared me today. It made me think. Like, what would I do without you? And it made me think that I should...", he trailed off, letting his head hang.  
"Go on.", Hakkai whispered, sitting up and placing his hand on Gojyo's shoulder.   
Hakuryuu fluttered his wings, grabbed his blanket in his mouth, and jumped off the bed. He rebuilt his nest on the floor and curled up, snoring softy.  
Gojyo turned towards Hakkai. He reached out and gently took Hakkai's face in his hands. He leaned in and kissed his lips softly. He started to pull away when Hakkai threw his arms around his neck and pulled him in again, fiercely kissing him back. Gojyo allowed him to take control until Hakkai pulled them down onto the bed, turned his head and let out a pained whine.  
Gojyo propped himself up on his elbows and said, "Oh hell, I'm so sorry! Are you ok? I shouldn't have-"  
Hakkai shushed him and stroked his scarred cheek.   
"It's fine. It's perfectly alright. I got a little carried away, myself. You did nothing wrong." Hakkai shifted his hips up against Gojyo's thighs. Gojyo grinned as he felt Hakkai's hardness through the blankets. He huffed out a laugh and kissed Hakkai again, very gently.  
"Ok, so no rough stuff tonight.", he said, shifting to sit up. He was about to go to his own bed when Hakkai caught his wrist.  
He pulled the blankets back and shifted to the far side of the bed, patting the empty space next to him. "Stay here tonight.", he whispered.  
Gojyo put on a sly grin and crawled in with the dark-haired beauty. Hakkai curled himself around the lanky, warm body beside him. He buried his face in Gojyo's neck and kissed and licked his way up to his ear.  
"Kai, I thought we weren't gonna get rough tonight. Keep that up, I can't promise anything", he panted.  
Hakkai took the redhead's hand and placed it on his own cock. He bit his ear and said, "we'll just do this, then."  
He reached his own hand down into Gojyo's pajamas and began to stroke. 

The next morning, Hakkai decided he was well enough to at least go down for breakfast with the rest of their group. He and Gojyo sat together on one side of the table, knees touching, and occasionally "accidentally" bumping shoulders and elbows with quiet chuckles while eating. When Goku and Sanzo joined them, Gojyo noticed the priest seemed... Well, tolerable this morning while the monkey looked positively radiant.   
Sanzo immediately put up his newspaper and scooted almost imperceptibly closer to Goku. This made the saru blush and grin at his plate of food. He glanced up at Gojyo and gave him a surreptitious "thumbs up!" before emptying his plate. Gojyo caught his eye, threw a wink and double "thumbs up!", and rested his hand on Hakkai's thigh. 

He wondered if, after breakfast, he could make Hakkai give him more of those tiny, needy whimpers, or those wordless gasps that he got last night. After all, they weren't leaving today. Hakkai needed his bed rest, and Gojyo was pretty good at playing doctor.


End file.
